warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Dagger
The Dark Dagger is a dagger with innate damage. This weapon can be sold for . The Dark Dagger blueprint can be acquired from the Nightwave Offerings. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *High and good damage – effective against armor and health. *High status chance. *High attack speed. *Can use the Dark Dagger-exclusive mod. *Can use the dagger-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *No damage – less effective against shields. **Damage cannot be increased with mods. *Low critical chance and critical multiplier. *Below average attack speed. *Stance slot has a polarity, incompatible with all stances unless repolarized using Forma. Notes *Oddly, the Dark Dagger uses a polarity for its stance slot, which means it will receive less mod capacity from ( ), ( ), and Stinging Thorn ( ), the only stance mods for daggers. It is recommended that the stance slot be repolarized into the desired polarity if one wishes to keep using the Dark Dagger for optimal modding. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Dark Dagger adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc, despite the fact that the Dark Dagger has no physical damage element. This effect is lost if one uses the stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. **If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Tips *Because this weapon deals innate damage, two more combined elemental types can be added to form a three-element build. With a and combo, the Dark Dagger can be made into an anti-Grineer weapon capable of defeating Ferrite Armor, Alloy Armor and Machinery. This same build also makes it effective against Corrupted. Trivia *The Dark Dagger and its longer version the were previously physical damage weapons. changed them to deal purely damage on their normal attacks, making them the first melee weapons to do so. *Prior to , the Dark Dagger and the used exactly the same image for the Arsenal and Codex. Media DarkdaggerInGame.PNG dark dagger.png|Dark Dagger U17 remodel dark dagger redesign.png|Dark Dagger - redesign Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 2. *Damage increased from 35 Radiation to 154 (58 Puncture, 36 Slash, and 60 Radiation). *Range increased from 1 to 1.75. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 22%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 8%. *Slam Attack increased from 70 to 308. *Slide Attack increased from 75 to 308. *Parry Angle set to 45. *Follow Through increased from 0.3 to 0.9. *Fixed the Dark Daggers not being visible in the Codex. *The Dark Dagger can now be used in PvP. *Dark Dagger augment added. Gleaming Blight adds 25% status chance. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the longsword version of this weapon. * , a Dark Dagger exclusive Syndicate mod. * , the Red Veil variant of this weapon. * , the hybrid version of this weapon. de:Dunkeldolch es:Daga oscura fr:Dague Sombre Category:Tenno Category:Dagger Category:Melee Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Radiation Damage Weapons